


El amor tras la venganza

by JayTodd



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTodd/pseuds/JayTodd
Summary: Navidad se acerca, y entre las oscuras calles de Gotham se reconoce un rostro que no se veía hace mucho… Jason volvió a la ciudad, en esto se encuentra con Batman, su antiguo mentor, este  le cuenta de que Dick Grayson lo ataco  Joker.  Jason vuelve a revivir viejos sentimientos  y dispuesto a buscar venganza, va en busca de su viejo enemigo…





	1. Regreso

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, siento haber desaparecido durante tanto tiempo.  
> Me he cambiado de casa y no había tenido mucha inspiración. La verdad es difícil escribir cuando no hay mucho material de esta pareja. Pero bueno, ya volví, o eso quiero creer.  
> Este fic es el primero que hice, lo estoy subiendo aquí pero editado. Cambie un poco la ortografía, pero solo un poco.   
> La cosa es que estoy escribiendo la segunda parte de este, que hace tiempo la tenia planeada.   
> Disfruten.

Jason había regresado a la ciudad. En un principio fue para matar a Joker y atormentar a Bruce Wayne, su antiguo mentor. Pero ahora estaba allí porque los hoteles y habitaciones eran menos costosos que en otras ciudades y porque se acercaba Navidad. No era que quería pasar esa celebración con su "familia", no... Es simplemente que no tenía dinero para irse a otro lugar (reiterando lo de los precios bajos de hospedaje en aquella mugrosa ciudad).  
Hace siglos que no se paseaba por allí, así que decidió echar una mirada en la ciudad, a ver si había algún marginado a quien patearle el trasero. Obviamente teniendo en cuenta que podría encontrarse con el murciélago. Una de sus grandes pesadillas recurrentes en Gotham City, no literalmente claro.  
Se encamino por los barrios bajos de la ciudad. Buscando algo, alguien a quien golpear por mera diversión.  
Buscó y buscó hasta que, BINGO.   
En uno de los muchos callejones encontró a una pobre chica tratando de huir de ser violada por dos borrachos de por allí:  
-Vamos, chiquita, no te hagas la difícil, te gustara...  
La chica tan solo chilló y pataleo. Ante eso, uno de ellos saco una navaja y puso el filo en el cuello de la mujer. Al ver eso, Jason salió de su escondite:  
-¿Por qué no intentan eso con alguien de su tamaño?  
Ambos hombres se dieron vuelta y miraron a Todd sorprendidos. El sujeto de la navaja, haciéndose el valiente se aventuró a hablar:  
-¡¿Alguien como tú?!  
-No, cariño... No eres mi tipo...-dijo Jason dibujando una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.  
El borracho con la navaja corrió hacia el tratando de darle en el ojo, pero Hood rápidamente lo esquivo, destrozando su mandíbula con tan solo un golpe. El pobre hombre quedó semiconsciente en el suelo, casi llorando.  
La chica y el otro permanecieron boquiabiertos, a lo que Todd se acercó lentamente hacia ellos, pero el segundo borracho no perdió oportunidad y se situó detrás de la mujer, sacando un revolver, apuntando a la cabeza de ella. Rápidamente, Jason tomó una de sus pistolas y apuntó al hombre. Era un francotirador excelente. Ningún tiro se le iba.  
Cargo el arma. Puso el dedo en el gatillo y, un batarang se estrelló contra su mano haciendo que el arma cayera al suelo. Jason soltó un bufido, viendo como Batman aparecía detrás del sujeto y, en un parpadeo lo tenía amarrado colgando del tejado. La chica entre confundida, asustada y agradecida, observó a ambos atentamente, asintió y huyo a paso rápido. Jason lo miró a través del anti-faz con el ceño notoriamente fruncido:  
-Siempre tienes que aparecer en el mejor momento.  
-Ibas a matar a un hombre...  
-Sí, y ahora lo llevaran a la cárcel, para que lo suelten dos semanas después, excelente... Si crees que eso es justicia, estas muy equivocado.  
-Nadie tiene derecho a quitarle la vida a alguien.  
-¿Por qué no le dices eso al Joker?   
Ambos quedaron sumidos en un silencio sepulcral, el cual se rompió por el sonido de las sirenas de autos policiales:  
-Que oportuno es el comisario Gordon-susurró el menor dando la espalda al Murciélago para subir al tejado de un edificio cualquiera. Pero sabía que aunque intentase huir, Bruce no lo dejaría en paz.  
-¿Vienes a regañarme dando otro discurso sobre la moral? Porque si es así puedes ir a joder a tu-  
-Solo vine para saber por qué estás aquí después de tanto tiempo...  
-¡Vaya! Así que estas preocupado por mí...-exclamó Jason en un tono burlesco.  
Wayne entrecerró los ojos suspirando. Si, estaba preocupado por él. Todd desapareció por meses, y al encontrarlo por fin, notaba como su carácter tosco y malhumorado no había cambiado ni un poco.  
-¿Qué pasa, Bruce? ¿Selina te comió la lengua?  
Ante ese comentario, Batman tan solo frunció el ceño, omitiendo algún comentario.  
El menor ya empezaba a impacientarse. Odiaba estar con el mayor de los Wayne y que este no dijera si quiera una palabra:  
-Bien... -murmuró Jason rodando los ojos al notar como el ambiente se hacía cada vez más incómodo-, Vine aquí porque estoy corto de dinero. Así que no te emociones, no estoy en este lugar para pasar las fiestas con la familia si eso era lo que pensabas, claro-el murciélago lo observó atentamente, aun sin soltar algo-, Bueno, si eso es todo, tengo cosas que hacer.  
-Dick está en la mansión, herido...-soltó el mayor sin inmutarse.   
-¿Qué...?  
-Richard fue herido...   
\- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Quién?!  
-Joker...   
Todd se recargo en la pared y peinó su cabello hacia atrás de forma exasperada, ¿vuelve a la ciudad después de tanto tiempo y se encuentra con algo como eso?:  
-¡¿Cómo dejaste que esto pasara?!  
-Fui con Dick a una misión, y... no note cuando ya estaba en el suelo...  
-¿Donde...está EL?  
-En Arkham...-susurro de manera apesadumbrada el murciélago.  
-¡¡Con un demonio, Bruce Wayne!! Ataca a Dick... ¡¿y lo único que haces es apresarlo?! No puedo creer que tan solo pienses en tu estúpida moral antes que en tus propios... hijos.  
Jason comenzó a jadear realmente enojado. Lo único que quería en ese momento era tomar la cabeza del mayor y azotarla contra la pared.  
Batman se quedó en silencio. Podía palpar la ira de Red Hood por el lugar:  
-Al parecer soy el único que puede hacer bien las cosas en esta asquerosa ciudad-susurró Hood con desdén-, me haré cargo de ese repugnante, psicópata, payaso repudiable.  
-No, Jason... No dejare que pongas un solo dedo en él.  
-¡¿Joker es más importante que tu primer compañero?! ¡Eres un bastardo!   
Todd se abalanzo contra Bruce ahorcándolo con fuerza, hundiendo sus dedos en la yugular. Batman apenas logro tomar los brazos de Jason para alejarlos, dando un cabezazo para quitárselo de encima. El más joven se quedó sentado en el suelo, sobándose la frente, aun con el ceño muy fruncido. Bruce jadeó de forma entrecortada, en todo este tiempo el chico había ganado más fuerza, por alguna extraña razón eso le inquietaba un poco, ya que, si quería matar al payaso, no le sería un problema asfixiarlo hasta la muerte:   
-No se trata de quien es más importante aquí... se trata de que no puedo dejar que lo hagas. No dejare que te ensucies las manos con alguien como el... Jason... No vale la pena... No te envenenes con la venganza...-dijo un alarmado y aun jadeante Bruce.  
-No eres quien para hablarme sobre venganza. Haré lo que debo hacer.   
Jason se levantó rápidamente, saco una bomba de humo y la activo, desapareciendo tras aquel espeso y oscuro vaho. 

Pasaron semanas en las cuales Jason no salió de su “madriguera”, haciendo plan, tras plan, hasta que optó por lo más fácil. Cortar la luz de las instalaciones y un silenciador.  
Fue sencillo, solo tuvo que cortar un par de cables para que la luz se apagara durante 2 minutos. Suficiente tiempo para introducirse en Arkham sin ser visto. Asesinó a dos guardias y obligó a uno para que le abriera la puerta de la celda de Joker. Lo difícil fue salir, ya que llegaron escoltas armados y la risa de Joker no era de lo más adecuada como para pasar desapercibidos.  
Esquivando y matando a uno que otro guardia, lograron huir apenas, arrancando en la motocicleta de Red Hood.   
Llegaron a un edificio no tan lejos de Arkham, fue lo más alejado que puedo llegar, ya que el payaso maniático se removía como una lombriz en el pico de un ave.   
Lo arrastró escaleras arriba hasta el 5to piso y lo aventó contra la pared:  
-Bien, asquerosa rata de alcantarilla… ¡¡acabare contigo de una vez por todas!! Así nadie volverá a sufrir. Quizá Bruce te perdone todos tus castigos, PERO YO NO…   
-¿Fue por lo del pajarillo azul? Oh, nos divertimos esa noche… ¡¡CASI IGUAL QUE COMO ME DIVERTÍ CONTIGO HACE AÑOS!!-exclamo Joker riéndose de manera siniestra.  
Jason soltó un rugido, pateando la cara de Joker, rompiéndole de paso varias muelas:  
-Ya verás… Cambiare tus risas por gritos lastimeros y suplicios de piedad…-susurró Jason sacando una de sus pistolas cargándola.  
-Yo que tu tendría más respeto por los mayores, niño, sobre todo si tienen un arma...-mencionó el payaso, sonriendo con los labios ensangrentados a causa de la patada, sacando una pistola que curiosamente era muy parecida a las de Hood  
-¡¿Qué…?!-Jason comenzó a revisar sus ajustados pantalones, en busca de su segunda pistola, y casi sufre un ataque al darse cuenta que… efectivamente el arma que portaba Joker era SU pistola-¡¿Cómo la conseguiste?!  
-En la moto, pajarillo despistado-Todd sintió como los bellos de su nuca se erizaban. Si, había sido MUY descuidado. Ahora debía tener mucho cuidado, un paso en falso y volvería a morir, irónicamente, a manos de su anterior asesino-, ¿No ibas a hacerme gritar y pedir suplicas, pajarito?-Joker volvió a reír, y esa risa enfermiza hacia florecer una rabia inmensa en el cuerpo de Jason-, ¡Anda! Quiero ver si eres capaz de hacer lo que el Murciélago nunca pudo hacer…   
Lo estaba incitando. La tentación de apretar el gatillo era cada vez más intensa, cada que oía esa voz lo único que quería era volarle la cabeza. El sonido de la carga del arma lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Joker había cargado la pistola. Era ahora o nunca.  
Levantó su brazo el cual portaba la pistola, vacilando un poco, apuntando justo en el pecho del payaso. No podía fallar este tiro, era su cabeza o la de él.   
Su dedo empezaba entumecerse, era el momento. Suspiro, calculo su tiro, pero justo en ese momento una voz que le hizo girar la cabeza hacia la izquierda lo desconcertó:  
-¡Jason, no!  
-¡¿Bruce?!  
En ese momento se escuchó un disparo, un gemido, una risa y el golpe seco de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo.   
Batman entro rápidamente al darse cuenta de que el disparo no provino precisamente del arma de Red Hood, sino que la del payaso. Wayne se acercó al recién mencionado, quitándole la pistola. Estaba furioso, pero no había tiempo para desquitarse con él, sobre todo porque no sabía dónde Jason había sido impactado por la bala, y porque sabía que él comisario Gordon llegaría en cualquier momento, así que tan solo amarro al Joker y lo dejó colgando por la ventana, al tiempo en que escuchaban las sirenas:  
-Definitivamente, él comisario Gordon es muy oportuno… -susurró Bruce mientras se acercaba a su segundo “Chico Maravilla “para llevarlo al Batmovil.  
Ambos estaban furiosos, no sabría decir quien estaba más que el otro, por un lado Bruce, que había impedido que Jason matara a Joker, y por el otro lado estaba Jason, que definitivamente de todas las cosas estúpidas que había hecho, esta era la peor. La tensión en aquel vehículo era literalmente palpable. Ninguno hablaba. Los únicos sonidos que se oían eran los del motor, las respiraciones agitadas por el enojo y agobio, y los leves jadeos acompañados por espasmos de Jason a causa de la herida. No era muy grave, un agujero en su hombro izquierdo, no alcanzo a atravesarlo.   
El menor ya no pudo contenerse más, lo único que quería en ese momento era propinarle un buen golpe en la quijada al mayor:  
-Podría... haberlo matado... Acabar con esto... de una... vez por todas... ¡¿por qué tuviste que aparecer?!-logró articular de forma entrecortada.  
-¡¡Porque no dejare que te manches las manos con su sangre!!  
-Al único que debería importarle eso... es a mí... ¡¿no lo crees, gran rey... de la moral?!  
Batman miro de reojo a Jason, que cada vez estaba más pálido por la pérdida de sangre, su histeria agrandaba la hemorragia. Así que en vez de responderle decidió acelerar más para curar esa herida.   
Llegando a la mansión, el primero en bajarse del Batmovil fue Jason, tratando de huir de la cueva, pero si quiera alcanzo a dar 15 pasos cuando Bruce agarro su brazo con fuerza y lo jalo hasta su asiento:  
-Alfred, trae el botiquín…  
-Si, señor…-susurró el anciano algo impresionado por ver después de tantos meses a un herido Red Hood.  
Jason frunció lo más que pudo el ceño, no quería estar allí, menos con el que había frustrado su plan.   
Alfred volvió con el botiquín y se retiró a la cocina para preparar la cena, y claro, también el cuarto del nuevo visitante.  
Bruce tomo un cuchillo y lo acercó a la herida del menor para quitar la bala, pero este se lo quitó y se introdujo el solo, quitándose rápidamente la bala, soltando un pequeño quejido. Gracias a eso la sangre no paraba. El Murciélago se arrodillo frente a él, le rajo un poco el traje para ver mejor la lesión. La limpió rápidamente, dando unas pequeñas puntadas, presionándola así con una gasa.   
Jason le apartó la mano para hacerlo el mismo. No quería ser ayudado en ese momento. Se sentía débil, frustrado y furioso:  
-¿Por qué no vas a ver como esta Dick y a mí me dejas en paz?  
-Porque tu estas con una hemorragia y Dick está en su cama siendo curado, él está estable, TU NO.  
-Es lindo que te preocupes por mi-susurró el menor con un deje de ironía-, pero en este momento no me interesa. Era el plan perfecto, no sabes por cuánto tiempo lo planee. ¡¡Maldita sea, Bruce!!   
Jason se levantó del asiento, ya no sabía qué hacer, un segundo más y le volaba la mandíbula a su mentor:  
-Lo hayas planeado o no, si no hubiese llegado estarías muerto…  
-Si no hubieras llegado él estaría muerto y yo no estaría aquí con esto-dijo Jason apuntando a la gasa-, si no hubieses llegado esa escoria estaría al fin fuera de este mundo…   
-¿Y si fallabas el tiro?   
-No lo iba a fallar…  
-Pero si es que tu…  
-¡¡Hubiera muerto de nuevo!! Pero no te preocupes, estoy aquí… gracias a-  
-Que me preocupo por ti…-dijo Bruce quitándose la máscara.  
-Oh, por favor…   
Jason desvió la mirada. Esa oración había sido un golpe bajo, de los que Bruce casi nunca da. Volvió a sentarse en la silla. La hemorragia había parado un poco, pero estaba empezando a ver borroso y tenía frio, mucho frio. El mayor retiró la gasa para desinfectar la herida y limpiar la poca sangre que había brotado luego de las puntadas. Luego colocó una gasa nueva. Se quitó la capa y abrazo a Jason, cubriéndole con ella:  
-¡¿Qué haces?!-exclamo el chico alarmado.  
-Estas congelado… Necesitas recuperar tu calor corporal…   
A pesar de estar enojado, no le sentaba nada mal ese medio abrazo, así que decidió relajarse y apoyó su mentón en el hombro de Bruce, cerrando los ojos. Ah, su olor. Cuanto lo había extrañado, lo aceptaba, ese olor tan suyo le tranquilizaba.   
Después de un agradable momento, Jason abrió los ojos para notar como Alfred los miraba con una sonrisa, para luego dar media vuelta y volver a salir de la Baticueva. El menor alejó a Bruce algo avergonzado, pero no se quitó la capa, de hecho, se arropo aún más con ella:  
-Cuando estés mejor, puedes darte un baño-mencionó el murciélago lo observándolo con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.  
-No es... necesario, me iré cuanto antes.  
-No. Deberías quedarte aquí e irte cuando estés mejor.  
-Si quiero una tortura Joker está vivo aun, ¿no? -susurró Todd con un tono mordaz.   
Bruce le dedicó una mirada algo cansada. No quería pelear con su ex Robin, tan solo hace unos minutos estaban tan bien, era obvio que el chico no le perdonaría esto en mucho tiempo, pero lo hizo por su bien. Si dejaba que lo matara todo en él hubiese cambiado, aun mas para mal, y eso no lo iba a permitir, porque cuando alguien quiere a una persona, lo protege, aunque ese no lo quiera, en este caso, Todd.   
Hood se levantó del asiento, dirigiéndose hacia un triste Murciélago:  
-Iré a darme un baño, pero eso no quiere decir que me quede aquí… quizá si por hoy, pero no prometo estar aquí mañana, ni para Navidad. Como dije, no vine aquí para estar en familia, vine aquí por-  
-Aquí hay alojamiento gratis. Eres bienvenido, Jason -gruñó Bruce algo irritado.  
Todd se retiró de la Baticueva yendo hacia la habitación de Richard. Entró con cuidado y se encontró con un muy sedado Grayson:  
-Dickie…  
El recién mencionado giro un poco los ojos para verlo, sonrió levemente y habló con la voz algo apagada:   
-Jay…me alegro… de… verte…   
-Lo mismo digo. Luces mal…  
-Tu… no te… quedas atrás… ¿Qué… te pasó?  
-Joker…  
-¿A ti también? Vaya…  
-Dime tu historia, necesito saber si lo que hice era necesario…  
-No comprendo…  
-Bruce me conto que tu habías sido atacado por el payaso, no me dio detalles, me enojó tanto el hecho de que no hiciera nada por ti, así que yo-  
-Espera… ¿Lo hiciste por mi…o… por la rabia que… sentías hacía Bruce por el hecho de... que solo… lo dejó en Arkham y eso te… recordó a cuando tu…?  
Cielos, no se había dado el tiempo de pensar en ello. Claro que fue así. Porque siempre que hacía algo, ese algo era… por él, por el condenado Murciélago. Sintió tanta rabia e impotencia nuevamente, que en realidad lo único que quería causar era daño, otra vez. A Joker y Wayne. Y no precisamente para hacer sentir bien a su hermano, no. Era para sentirse bien consigo mismo. Para consolarse otra vez por no haber sido vengado por el murciélago. Así que él decidió ser el vengador de su hermano.


	2. Decepción

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!

Era para sentirse bien consigo mismo. Para consolarse otra vez por no haber sido vengado por el murciélago. Así que él decidió ser el vengador de su hermano.  
-Demonios…-susurro Hood.  
-Jason… Sé que los actos… de Bruce están… mal, que… quizá debió haber hecho algo más… pero lo conoces, no lo hará. Así que… no causes más problemas, sea lo que sea que hayas hecho, no sigas… Le haces daño a él y a ti mismo...  
Todd apretó los puños con fuerza a sus costados. No podía pensar en otra cosa más que en hacer sentir mal a Bruce. ¿En serio debía dejar pasar de nuevo esto? ¿Y si Dick hubiese muerto? Probablemente el mayor no se hubiese quedado de brazos cruzados. Quizás a él si lo hubiera vengado.   
Y de un momento a otro la ira paso a tristeza y un toque de celos. Richard y Damian eran los favoritos. El primero y el hijo prodigo. Y luego seguían él y Tim, los que no significaban nada.   
Estaba comenzando a enfurecerse de nuevo hasta que sintió una mano tomando la suya:  
-Jaybird... Bruce te buscó todo el tiempo que no estuviste, trato de rastrearte, pero era como si hubieras… desaparecido del mapa… Y, cuando volviste a la ciudad... yo... note su felicidad… Solo… te digo… que pienses en… en lo que harás…  
Jason tan solo asintió, saliendo de la habitación, dirigiéndose al baño para tomar una relajante ducha. Se desnudo, entrando rápidamente bajo el agua caliente, haciendo una mueca al sentir aquel liquido caer sobre su reciente herida.  
Ya no sabía qué demonios pensar. ¿Bruce estaba feliz de verlo? Quizás. Pero él no estaba para nada feliz. Por su culpa estaba herido, molesto, frustrado, confundido, pero sobre todo arrepentido por haber fallado con aquel disparo. ¡¡La herida no debería de tenerla él, debía ser de Joker!!   
Golpeó los azulejos de la pared con fuerza, a tal punto de hacerla retumbar. Ese condenado Murciélago egoísta y estúpido. Se las iba a pagar, pero no ahora. En realidad, muy en el fondo… Jason también lo extrañaba, y se odiaba a sí mismo por ello, se odiaba aún más por el hecho de siquiera considerar el querer quedarse en aquella mansión. Pero Dick había dicho que Bruce quería tenerlo más… ¿cerca?, o tal vez solo era una excusa para permanecer en aquel horrible lugar para ser vigilado por el “Gran Hombre”.   
Cerró la llave del agua, cubriéndose de la cintura hacia abajo con una toalla, saliendo del baño, dirigiéndose a su antigua habitación. Se sentó en la cama, mirando fijamente al suelo sin saber qué hacer. Tenía esta noche para decidir si se quedaba o no. Una parte de él no quería, sabía que, si se quedaba, algo pasaría fuese bueno o malo, pero la otra parte en serio quería quedarse. Ansiaba estar al lado de Bruce, casi con desesperación. ¿Desesperación?, sí. Podía estar muy molesto con el mayor, porque en serio… hoy se había comportado como el verdadero imbécil que es, egoísta y algo cuadrado. Pero, aun así, quería estar con él. Ese abrazo que duró un pequeño lapsus de tiempo había significado tanto para Jason. Suena ridículo, pero para él fue especial y le hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que quería al Murciélago. Pero por supuesto eso jamás lo admitiría.   
Suspiró cansado. Era hora de dormir, ya pensaría mañana que haría. Se colocó su pijama y entró en su cálida cama, acomodándose del lado que no estaba herido. Cerró sus ojos pensando en los años anteriores los cuales no había celebrado Navidad, quizás le haría bien, tan solo… quizás.  
Después de unos días, al fin llegó la NO esperada Noche Buena. Así es, nuestro querido pajarillo se había quedado en la mansión del multimillonario Bruce Wayne. Logró convencerse a sí mismo de hacerlo, bueno… también fue en parte ayuda de Dick, que casi le suplicaba que no dejara solo al “Gran Hombre” para estas fechas, sabía que aunque no lo demostrara, Mr. Wayne le dolía estar solo en una celebración como esta, y a pesar de que Todd estaba enojado, se tragó el dolor de su destrozado orgullo.  
En los días anteriores a este, Jason casi no había cruzado palabra con el Murciélago, pero este día, ambos iban a cenar… SOLOS, ya que Dick aún estaba sedado en cama, y Alfred solo era el que llevaba y servía la cena. Eso hacia poner los cabellos de punta al chico, ya que las veces que almorzó y cenó con Bruce casi no hablaba, tan solo se observaban de vez en cuando muy incómodamente. Junto a ellos lo único que se podía encontrar era una horrible tensión que ninguno de los dos deshacía, quizás por miedo, por orgullo, o por el simple hecho de no saber qué tema tratar porque cada vez que uno de ellos abría su bocaza terminaba hechos una fiera.   
Jason esperaba que Bruce tuviera alguna misión para poder quedarse en su cuarto encerrado haciendo absolutamente nada productivo con su vida. Para su mala suerte, Wayne se quedó en casa, vistiendo un traje elegante, como los que siempre usaba, esperando en la mesa a que un nervioso y molesto Todd bajara de su habitación para acompañarlo a cenar.   
Este encontró su traje en su clóset, probablemente Alfred lo había dejado allí, limpio y planchado, con un suave olor a un perfume llamado Amazing Green. Se lo colocó lentamente, para luego salir de su habitación arrastrando los pies, haciendo tiempo, resoplando. Bajó las escaleras y se encamino hacia el comedor. Abrió la puerta lentamente, tan lento como si cuando acabara de abrirla y entrar, estuviera firmando un contrato con el mismísimo Señor de las Tinieblas. Cerró la puerta detrás de él, miró al frente y se encontró con una indescifrable mirada de Bruce y una cálida por parte de Alfred. Suspiró y se fue a sentar al lado izquierdo de Wayne.  
Como era de esperarse, el ambiente se volvió denso a medida que pasaban los minutos. Todd buscó disimuladamente en cada rincón de la habitación alguna manera de distraerse o formar una conversación, pero ese día se encontraba poco creativo. Le había dado las gracias ya a Alfred sobre el traje, sobre limpiar su habitación, y le mencionó que había extrañado su comida. ¿Qué decía ahora? Todas las frases improvisadas ya las había usado en días anteriores... ¡Y Bruce no ponía nada de esfuerzo en tratar de entablar una conversación! Deseó que Dick estuviera en ese minuto con ellos para ayudarlo.   
El menor se atrevió a mirar de reojo al Wayne, notando que este estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, hasta que a Jason se le prendió la ampolleta pudiendo al fin entablar, aunque fuese un pequeño tema de conversación:  
-Eh… Ayer te vi llegar con regalos… ¿Fuiste a comprar?  
-Si…-dijo Bruce mirándolo al instante en el que habló.  
-Vaya…-sonrió burlón Todd.  
No podía evitar tener esa actitud. Era tan extraño ver a Bruce actuar de esa forma.   
Alfred salió un momento de la habitación y Wayne habló en seguida:  
-¿Por qué adoptas esa forma, cuando hace un momento mirabas hacia todas partes sin saber qué hacer?  
-Como si tú supieras que decir… -susurro Jason un tanto avergonzado.  
-No decía nada porque recordaba cuando tú eras pequeño… y salíamos a patrullar juntos en Navidad.  
-Y luego volvíamos a casa para luego al día siguiente abrir los regalos…   
Wayne se atrevió a mirar directamente a los ojos del menor, para ver que se habían llenado de una tristeza enorme que generalmente era acompañada de rencor y molestia, pero esta vez era solo angustia, pero lo entendía, entendía que el chico se sintiera así, porque él también estaba así, desde hace mucho tiempo, aun no se perdonaba, y sabía que el chico tampoco lo había hecho por completo. Quería pasar una buena Navidad con él, sacarle una sonrisa, porque... Dios, sentía un amor descomunal por su ya crecido Ex Robin.   
Alfred regresó con dos copas de Champagne, le entregó una a cada hombre, asintió y volvió a salir de la habitación. Todd admiro la copa por un momento, para luego notar que el mayor sostenía la suya para hacer un brindis. Jason lo imito, mirándolo con una mueca:  
-¿Por qué demonios haremos un brindis? No tenemos porque o por quien mierda brindar…  
-Podemos brindar porque ésta sea la primera Navidad de muchas más…  
-¿Qué cosas dices? Guarda eso para tu novia...-Murmuró el menor algo avergonzado.  
Ambos chocaron las copas produciendo el típico “clinck”, para luego entrelazar sus brazos para que cada quien bebiera de su copa.  
Al ver la sonrisa del mayor, Todd comenzó a sentirse más cómodo y a soltarse un poco:   
-Podrías acompañarme a patrullar uno de estos días, cuando estés mejor…  
Jason iba a replicar, pero notó un destello en los ojos de Bruce, optando por no hablar. Consideraría quedarse un par de días más, no le haría mal a nadie.   
El resto de la conversación se desarrolló bien el resto de la noche, hablando de sucesos triviales, de lugares en donde Jason había estado, o Bruce. Cosas que habían hecho, personas que habían conocido. Todo estaba mayoritariamente bien hasta que Alfred entró al salón, un tanto alterado:  
-Señor, Joker ha escapado.  
Jason y Bruce se miraron, parándose al mismo tiempo:  
-¡Iré contigo!  
-No, debes recuperarte bien…  
-No te hagas el buen padre conmigo.  
-Te quedarás aquí y punto.  
-¡¿Por qué siempre debes hacer eso?!  
-Porque no quiero que te dañen más-ambos se observaron intensamente por un momento, el menor solo resoplo y desvió levemente la mirada-,llegaré tarde probablemente. No me esperes despierto.  
El Murciélago salió rápidamente de la habitación, seguido por Alfred, dejando a un muy frustrado Todd.  
Rabia, impotencia. Justo cuando todo se estaba empezando a poner mejor, Bruce debía ir a combatir contra Joker. Quizás se sentía algo culpable, ya que técnicamente él lo había liberado, pero… Ese payaso siempre debía arruinarlo todo.  
Ya pasada las dos horas de que Bruce no regresara, Jason había estado vigilando las cámaras todo el tiempo, sin encontrar la ubicación de ambos hombres. La desesperación lo carcomía. ¿Qué demonios iba hacer ahora? ¿Dónde más podía buscar? No quedaba más opción que ir a los barrios más bajos y peligrosos de Gotham, las probabilidades de encontrarlo por allí eran altas.   
Se puso su traje, sus armas, el anti-faz y el casco. Robó una motocicleta de la Bati-cueva y salió a máxima velocidad. Suspiró. Solo deseaba que Bruce estuviera bien.   
-¡¡HAHAHA!! Vamos, Batsy, ¡¡Recién estamos comenzando la fiesta y tú ya te estás durmiendo!!-por alguna razón, fuera cual fuese, Joker había logrado “derrotar” a Batman, dejándolo semiconsciente en el suelo. Un par de químicos fuertes en su cuerpo, más o menos en porción para un caballo-, te ves algo triste, Murciélago... Qué tal si te ponemos algo del gas del Joker, ¡¿eh?!-Wayne hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para tratar de moverse. Se arrastro lo más que pudo, pero los químicos ya le estaban pasando la cuenta. El payaso se acercó para pisar la espalda del anterior mencionado sonriendo de forma torcida-, voy a tener que tomar un par de medidas si sigues resistiéndote, Batsy-Joker se acercó a uno de los muebles del departamento para tomar un garrote, acercándose nuevamente a Bruce-, ¿Te acuerdas de aquel pajarillo del cual casi logro deshacerme? Vamos a ver como reaccionas tu con las mismas medidas que tome con él, ¿eh? Haha... ¡¡HAHAHAHA!!  
El payaso tomo con fuerza el garrote, comenzando a golpear con fiereza al Murciélago, mientras este se cuestionaba cuanto tiempo tuvo que resistir esta tortura Jason. ¿Por qué no alcanzó a salvarlo esa vez? La culpa lo invadía nuevamente y con más fuerza que nunca. Pero no iba a ceder, no iba a dejar que ningún sonido saliera de su garganta.  
El efecto del sedante iba pasando y sentía todos sus músculos agarrotados y adoloridos:  
-Vaya, te resistes más que aquel pajarillo... ¡Bueno! Tenemos toda la noche, ¡¿no?! HAHA!  
-No lo creo, asqueroso payaso infeliz...   
Esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lugar. Con un esfuerzo enorme Bruce giro su cabeza hacia el lado proveniente de aquella frase. Red Hood le había volado la mandíbula (no literalmente) de un solo golpe a Joker. El payaso cayó al suelo, observando a Jason desde abajo:  
-Hablando del Pajarillo caído... Ah... –dijo burlón sobándose la quijada.  
Todd echó un vistazo a toda la habitación, notando un objeto que se le hizo más que familiar. Joker sonrió:  
-Si, quería ver si el Murciélago resistía más que tu… ¡Si que nos hemos divertido hoy! ¡HAHAHAHA!  
No cabe decir que él estaba más que molesto. Ahora sí que ese tiro no lo iba a fallar, pero antes... la diversión iba para él. Tomó el garrote con fuerza y rabia, haciéndolo a un lado. No, no iba a golpearlo con aquella arma. Si iba a matarlo, lo disfrutaría golpeándolo con sus propias manos. Lo levantó por el cuello de su traje para volver a golpearlo, pero no lo dejó caer, lo sostuvo contra la pared, propinando golpe tras golpe, sin detenerse ni un segundo, olvidando por completo que su ex mentor seguía allí.  
La cara de Joker comenzaba a hincharse un poco por tantos golpes. Los puños de Jason estaban rojos. Luego lo dejó caer al suelo para sacar su pistola, apuntando justo en la frente del payaso:  
-Ahora sí, acabare contigo de una vez...   
Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, disparó. Pero esa bala no llego donde debía, sino que alguien se interpuso. Jason tiro el arma lejos para agarrar a Batman antes de que cayera al suelo.  
¿Bruce Wayne se había interpuesto para que la bala no llegara al Joker? No lo podía creer. No tenía tiempo para enojarse, debía llevárselo, ahora.  
En la mansión, Bruce despertó en su cama, algo confundido. ¿Qué había pasado?  
Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Tenía músculos desgarrados, un par de costillas rotas y una punzada en el lado derecho de su torso. Ese dolor hizo que un bombardeo de recuerdos llegara a su cerebro. Joker, garrote, Jason. ¿Jason lo había salvado?   
Recordó el rostro del menor al momento que aquella bala cruzó su carne. Todo lo que habían construido ese día se había derrumbado por su culpa, ¿no?   
Alfred entró a su habitación, feliz de verlo despierto. Abrió las cortinas, le sirvió el desayuno y le dio las indicaciones médicas, luego de eso salió se retiró, dejando así entrar al segundo Robin. Su ceño estaba más fruncido que de costumbre, pero su mirada decía otra cosa. No podía leer a Todd, nunca lo había logrado. Quizás también por eso tenían problemas. Nunca se decían que sentían, solo si pasaba algo como esto, se decían sus cuantas verdades.  
Ambos se miraron por un momento. La tensión se sentía nuevamente entre ellos. Todd respiraba de forma violenta, mientras que su pecho subía y bajaba, como si tratara de contener algo que no quisiera dejar salir.   
Uno de ellos debía empezar la conversación, así que Bruce fue el primero en romper el silencio:  
-Gracias... Por salvarme.  
-¿De ti mismo?  
Wayne suspiro. Esto sería más difícil de lo que pensaba:  
-Jason, sabes que no podía...  
-Dejar que lo matara. ¿Y por qué debiste cruzarte tú? ¡¡Casi das tu vida por salvarlo!! Casi te...  
-No puedo dejar que muera...  
-Deja de decir eso.  
Las manos de Hood se cerraron en un puño, comenzando a temblar. Suspiró haciendo un esfuerzo por no hacerle más daño.  
-Tú lo salvaste, lo salvaste sin importar lo que nos haya hecho a Dick y a mí. ¡¡Y hasta a ti!! No puedo creerlo. Sobre todo por el hecho de que te estaba golpeando como... como...  
-Jason...  
-¡¡Argh!!-rugió Jason abalanzándose sobre Bruce, tirando al suelo la bandeja que Alfred había que había dejado en sus muslos, para que desayunara:  
-¿Tan... poco... t-te...importo...?-susurró Jason tomando con fuerza el cuello de la pijama de Bruce.  
El cuerpo del mayor se tensó al sentir el tacto de las manos del menor sobre su cuello y aquellas palabras. No, claro que no, quiso decir, pero las palabras no salían. No salieron. ¿De qué servía que lo explicara si no habían hechos concretos?  
En ese momento Wayne no pudo mirar a Jason a los ojos. Este se alejó dándole la espalda:  
-Entonces tomaré tu silencio como respuesta-susurro Jason con la voz quebrada.  
Al mayor se le encogió el corazón. Intentó decir algo, pero Todd ya había salido de la habitación.


	3. Complicación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento! lo siento! Si es que alguien lee, claro esta... Demoré muchísimo y es que este fic es antiguo, si. Pero antes de subirlo aquí quería hacerle unos cuantos ajustes y BAM, mi lap falleció y hasta hace poco pude recuperarla. Tampoco he tenido mucha inspiración como para escribir o postear algo, pero trataré, aunque sea algun one-shot.  
> Eso, los quiero.

Pasaron al menos tres días en los cuales Alfred no dejó que Bruce pisara fuera de la cama, a menos de que fuera ir al baño y asearse. En ese tiempo Jason no había siquiera asomado su nariz a la habitación de Wayne. Este comprendía. Pero eso no significaba que se quedaría de brazos cruzados, haría lo que pudiera para hablar con el muchacho, claro, Si este se dejaba.  
Se vistió informalmente, algo no muy típico en el, pero si Alfred no iba a dejarlo salir, estaría cómodo, al menos por un día... Se lavó, aseó y luego salió de su habitación para encontrarse con un Jason con maleta en mano, bajando las escaleras del pasillo. Bruce logró alcanzarlo en la puerta, interceptándolo:  
-Jason...  
Todd decidió ignorar al mayor, pero Wayne lo jaló del brazo con fuerza. El chico soltó un bufido, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo:  
-¿Qué quieres?-gruñó el menor con un tono mordaz.  
-Se que estas molesto, no te voy a pedir que me perdones, pero...  
-Mira Bruce... Te he dejado pasar muchas cosas, principalmente la vez que casi me matas por salvar al Joker... Pero esto. Has cruzado la línea, Bruce Wayne... ¡¡Casi das tu vida por ese-!!  
-Se que no ha sido la mejor decisión que he tomado. Pero debes entender que no puedo dejarlo morir.  
-Pero tú si en su lugar. No hay argumentos para lo que acabas de hacer... No trates de justificarte... ¡Y aunque los tuvieras no te perdonaría!  
Bruce suspiro pesadamente. No hay excusa, este error garrafal quedaría en la mente del chico para siempre:  
-Si no tienes nada más que decir...  
\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo te irás?  
-No lo sé, no te importa, nunca te ha importado nada acerca de mí.  
-Te equivocas, siempre me has importado.  
-Si eso fuera cierto no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste hace semanas. Estoy harto de que lo pongas encima de mí. El día en que me pongas sobre él, quizás te crea...  
Pasaron 4 días, de los cuales Jason no apareció por la mansión. Cuatro días en los cuales ni Bruce ni Todd se había dirigido la palabra. Cuatro días en los cuales Red Hood estuvo escondido en un motelucho barato como un ratón en su madriguera. ¿Por qué un motel? Porque como era obvio, fue lo único que logró alquilar en su estado económico.  
Ya se acercaba año nuevo, faltaban un par de horas. Tenía el presentimiento que no sería un día tranquilo, menos si es que el payaso psicótico estaba fuera de Arkham, irónicamente, por su culpa. No importaba ya. Se sentía vacío. Solo. Miserable.  
Ya iba en la 5ta botella de cerveza, no había nada mejor para olvidar, lo único lamentable de su situación era que podía olvidar de todo menos los problemas que había tenido con Bruce. Recordaba cada discusión, cada palabra, gesto y movimiento que Wayne hacia o había hecho en discusiones y peleas. Lo que más recordaba era su mirada. A veces neutra, generalmente… triste.  
Aventó su botella lejos, paras que esta se quebrara contra la pared. Suspiró. Cerró los ojos y se apretó el puente de la nariz. Encendió el comunicador para escuchar nuevamente si había noticias interesantes del Payaso. Dejó un micrófono oculto en la comisaria de Gordon y en un par de autos policiales. En los últimos días no había ninguna... hasta hoy:  
“-Estamos interrogando a la chica... solo logramos sacarle algo acerca de un zeppelín...  
\- ¿Un zeppelín? Voy en seguida para allá”  
-Una vez más... Comisario Gordon usted es muy oportuno...-susurro Jason levantándose de la cama de aquel motel.  
Era tan obvio como que Bruce estaba enamorado de Selina, que Joker haría algo para Año nuevo. Demasiado predecible. Pero sus planes nunca lo eran. ¿Un Zeppelín? Por ahora eso no conllevaba a nada. Pero ya lo descubriría y se encargaría de el de una vez por todas.  
Salió rápidamente en su motocicleta recorriendo la ciudad.  
5 minutos para Año Nuevo. El cielo estaba más oscuro que de costumbre. Quizás una mala señal. Probablemente vería a Bruce hoy, eso lo hacía estar más molesto aun, y pelear con la cabeza caliente no es bueno, nunca lo es. Trato de relajarse mientras respiraba el sucio aire de Gotham, eso no era nada reconfortante, pero al menos estaba helado, eso ayudaba en algo, ¿cierto?  
3 minutos. Estaba llegando al puente, se veía un Zeppelín a lo lejos. Bingo. Había acertado. Miró hacia todas partes, excelente, Bruce no había llegado aún.  
Saco uno de sus cables y lo lanzo al puente, corroboró que estuviera tenso y no se saliera para escalar por él. Se paró en uno de los pilares y miró hacia el gran objeto volador. La altura no era mucha, podía alcanzarlo casi de manera segura. Pero por alguna razón, algo le decía que, si subía allí, saldría mal todo. TODO. Decidió no hacerle caso a su instinto y lanzar otra cuerda hacia la góndola, fijando la tensión de la cuerda nuevamente para sujetarse fuertemente de ella, comenzando a trepar. Cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar, por la entrada, se asomó un Joker sonriente con un megáfono, Jason lo observó, para luego fijar su vista hacia abajo y ver al menos 10 autos de policías armados. 35 segundos para Año nuevo, definitivamente, tenía un MUY mal presentimiento sobre todo esto:  
\- ¡¡HAHAHAHAHA!! ¿Qué pasa, Gotham city? Están algo serios... Para su suerte, Joker está aquí para alegrarlos con un regalo de Navidad atrasada, claro... ¡para eso existe AÑO NUEVO!  
-¡Baja en este instante o abriremos fuego!-grito el Comisario Gordon también desde un megáfono.  
5... 5 segundos para Año nuevo y esto no daba pinta de ser bueno.  
Joker sonrió mirando su reloj de mano. 4 segundos para Año nuevo:  
\- ¡Le daremos 3 segundos para que baje y se entregue!  
-Usted no es un buen negociante, Gordon... –susurró Jason colgando desde el cable.  
3 segundos para Año nuevo.  
-3…2…1…  
-¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!! –gritó el payaso riendo entusiasmado mientras sacaba un control y apretaba el botón, pero en eso, Todd dio un impulso con la cuerda para entrar por una de las cavidades de la góndola, pateando el rostro del Joker. Pero ya era tarde. Por el alcantarillado comenzó a salir un gas verde que cubrió las calles del recinto, los policías y el comisario Gordon comenzaron a reír. Gas de Joker, tenía sentido por qué el payaso se encontraba en altura y no allí abajo. Buscó el control y lo apretó varias veces para luego mirar por la entrada de la góndola, pero aquel humo solo se extendía. Jason miro con el ceño fruncido al Joker tomándolo por los hombros de su chaqueta morada:  
\- ¡¿Cómo se apaga eso?!  
-¿Apagar que, pajarillo? No hay nada que apagar aquí. Todo está conectado a algo que no se encuentra aquí. El control era una distracción, Harley hizo toooodo el trabajo...–sonrió Joker de manera aterradora para luego comenzar a reír.  
Demonios. Eso era malo. Muy malo. Si no desactivaba pronto esa cosa probablemente todo se jodía. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo pensó “Espero que el estúpido murciélago este escuchando esto.”  
Azotó al payaso contra él no tan duro piso de aquel objeto volador, acercándose rápidamente a los controles para ver cómo demonios bajaba eso hasta Gotham y pillaba a la chica, pero antes de siquiera tocar un botón Joker se abalanzó por detrás contra el enterrando dos cuchillos en ambos hombros, sacados de quien sabe dónde, luego los hundió un poco más cambiando la posición dentro de la carne hacia arriba, dejando ver las puntas de los cuchillos para poder levantar un poco el cuerpo de Hood y lanzarlo contra el piso sacándole un alarido de dolor:  
-Pajarillo travieso.. Siempre intentando arruinar mis planes o intentando matarme... ¿Qué tu padre no te enseño a no meter tu nariz en lo que no te incumbe? -murmuró Joker tocando la punta de la nariz de Jason-, Oh, espera... probablemente no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo porque yo me encargue de ti antes de que pudieran darte una educación adecuada, ¿no?  
Rio cruelmente mientras Jason se contorsionaba en el suelo tratando de alejarse. Ese maldito estaba tratando de provocarle. Lo estaba logrando, pero el dolor era más que la ira en ese minuto.  
El payaso se le acercó pisando uno de sus hombros, en el punto exacto en donde se encontraba la navaja:  
-Petirrojo... Se lo que estás pensando pero el gran hombre ya ha tomado su decisión y me ha elegido antes que a ti, así que es tiempo de que aprendas a volar tu solito...-sonrió arrastrando por los brazos al menor, dejando una hilera de sangre hasta la entrada de la góndola:  
-Adiós, Red Hood.  
Y de una patada Hood cayo de la Góndola, logrando sujetarse del cable que había dejado para subir a aquel dirigible, pero el dolor de los hombros era tal que resbalo para seguir cayendo, pero cayó de espalda sobre algo duro, grande y frio. Se dio vuelta con el ceño fruncido por molestia y dolor para darse cuenta que había caído encima del Jet del Murciélago:  
-Oh, no... ¡Tú no! -en seguida sacó sus pistolas para dispararle al vitral donde se encontraba Bruce sentado. La ventana era antibalas, un punto en contra para Jason. Pero siempre había alguno que otro juguete que podía usar, como las bombas de humo. Saco una de esas lanzándola contra la ventana para luego saltar velozmente hacia el cable que aun colgaba. Haciendo una mueca, logro subir nuevamente para ser recibido con una patada en todo el rostro dejándolo con una sangrante nariz. Por un momento quedo algo desconcertado hasta que sintió que alguien lo jalaba del cabello hasta subirlo nuevamente al Zeppelín:  
-Pajarillo insolente, por tu mala actitud tendré que quitarte tus alitas...-El payaso golpeo a Jason en la quijada dejándolo semiconsciente en el suelo. Joker se sentó en su regazo quitando uno de los cuchillos que tenía el menor en uno de los hombros. Este soltó un pequeño quejido, removiéndose un poco:  
-Ahora, pajarillo, despídete de tus alitas...  
Joker comenzó a reír mientras volvía a clavar el cuchillo, pero esta vez en el brazo, adentrándose en la carne hasta llegar cerca de su ligamento. Jason soltó un grito ahogado, intentando apartar al payaso, pero no fue necesario ya que, irónicamente, un se clavó en el brazo del payaso que sostenía el cuchillo.  
Batman entro rápidamente por la Góndola observando aquella terrible escena de un Jason cubierto de sangre al igual que su agresor, pero este sonriendo:  
-El Gran Hombre vino a jugar también, me encantan sus fiestas, son de lo más divertidas, pero es hora de terminar ya, se vuelve aburrido... ¡A menos de que le pongamos más detalles!  
-No, no habrá más. Tu volverás de donde viniste, Arkham...-Batman se colocó frente al Joker con su semblante imponente.  
-Definitivamente a ti te falta sonreír más...-Esa si era una invitación a caer de aquel lugar hacia aquel horrible gas. Pero no era una opción, debía sacar a Jason de allí que había dejado de moverse. Probablemente se molestaría con él, pero era mejor tener a un Jason molesto que no tenerlo.  
Rápidamente esquivo a Joker llegando hasta Todd para levantarlo, siendo detenido por este mismo que se levantó con dificultad, apartándolo con una patada en el pecho:  
-No, Batman... Yo seré quien acabe con el...  
Hood llegó hasta Joker rápidamente colocándose tras de él, abrazando su cuello en una especia de agarre para inmovilizar, un poco más de presión y lo asfixiaba:  
-Es la hora, Batman... Hora de elegir...  
Red saco una de sus pistolas, se asomó por la Góndola y disparó al Zeppelín. Miro por última vez a Bruce y saltó de allí con Joker agarrado del cuello.  
El Zeppelín comenzó a desinflarse, obligando a Bruce a saltar hacia su Jet.  
Recorrió la ciudad buscando a los dos fugitivos, sin dar señales, hasta que por su comunicador sonó una voz algo distorsionada:  
-Tal y como la primera vez, en el callejón del crimen...

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!


End file.
